Futana
by AberrantScript
Summary: After becoming fascinated with her new biology book, Lana asks Lisa to add certain "parts" to her body. A g!p story. Collaboration with Exotos135.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This is a collaboration between myself and Exotos135. But keep in mind, Exotos wrote this whole first chapter. I just did the editing.

If the title didn't give it away, this is a futa story (or g!p, or hermaphrodite, whichever term you're familiar with). This probably won't be a long story, but we hope you enjoy it anyway!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

FUTANA

It was a normal day at the Loud house; so, of course, it was soon going to get weird! Primarily, 'cause Lana was about to head out, while carrying a biology book.

"Lana."

The tomboy stopped right in her tracks and turned around to see her twin sister, Lola, taking a sip of her tea while she looked at her in confusion. No wonder she felt like she was forgetting something.

"Where exactly are you going?" the diva inquired.

"I, uh..." Lana soon got an idea. "I-I'm gonna go help Lindsey Sweetwater dig her own grave!"

"Wait, what?!" Lola shouted in shock.

"Um, I mean, her pageant career's grave!" Lana quickly explained. "You know how she likes it so much she sees it as being an extension of herself, so that's what I meant!"

"Phew, don't give me a heart attack like that, I mean Lindsey's a big jerk, but she doesn't deserve... _That,"_ Lola replied, taking a breath of relief. "Also, try to come up with another way to word it, 'cause digging graves is Lucy's thing. And I don't think she likes it when other people do her things."

"Yeah, got it, see ya!"

And so, Lana left the room, and bolted straight to Lisa and Lily's bedroom. Lily, the baby of the house, was busy doing something with the matriarch; so logically, the only person over there should be Lisa.

And she was right: Lisa was basically alone, trying to solve a rubik's cube. Judging from her groaning, she was having a bit of a hard time with it.

"Come on, you stupid puzzle, I'm a prodigy! You're supposed to be a piece of cake to deal with!" the genius complained, only to quickly throw the toy away and compose herself once she noticed Lana's presence. "What brings you to my room, elder sister unit?"

"I want you to give me a penis and testicles," Lana bluntly stated, before opening her biology book on the "reproductive members" page, and showing it to Lisa. "Like the ones seen in this biology book."

The prodigy only needed to take a quick glance before she bluntly stated, "Okay, question one, what are you doing with this book? And question two... What's the purpose?"

"Well, for the first one, I hesitantly went shopping for some books for school, and this is the one that caught my attention the most," Lana answered, putting her hands on her hips as she added, "And for the second question, I dunno. I just want to know what it feels like to have those things down there. Lincoln has them 24/7, right? I wanna see what he's dealing with."

Lisa hummed. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Oh come on, Lisa, it would only be for a moment! Only long enough to know what it feels like!" the plumber pleaded, before adding with a smile. "It certainly wouldn't be an issue for someone as smart as you to do it, right?"

"Well, consider my ego satisfied with your compliments," Lisa chuckled as the plumber smugly rolled her eyes. "But Lana, don't take my previous statement as me saying I can't nor want to do it. It's just that, if I do what you're asking me to do, I'd end up turning you into a hermaphrodite."

"Hermaphro-what now?"

"Essentially, an organism that has both male and female reproductive systems, which means it can either impregnate a female creature (provided they're fertile) or get impregnated themselves. Or in extremely rare cases, impregnate themselves."

Lana tilted her head.

"It's basically an organism that's half female and half male, if that makes sense," Lisa scratched her head. "In even simpler terms, if I give you a penis and testicles, then you technically won't be a girl anymore. But since you'll keep your vagina and womb, you won't become a boy either. You'll basically be stuck in the middle."

"Alright, let's just skip to the good part: How will you give me one?"

Lisa lead Lana to a white sheet covering something, then took it out to reveal a large machine.

"I made a... Collaboration, with a fellow scientist in the field of genetical manipulation, and this is what we came up with," Lisa explained while Lana looked at the machine with awe and fear. Mostly fear. "We call it the Genital Simulator. It will give you a penis and testicles if female, or a vagina and womb if male, but your other bits will remain the same."

Lana couldn't help but ask, "And what exactly will this do to me?"

"It'll make you a virtual-holographic-something artificial penis that works like an actual one, but vanishes after an hour," Lisa casually explained. For this being something she wasn't excited to investigate, she certainly didn't seem to mind talking about it. "Your body won't adjust itself to make it work either, it'll work on it's own."

Lana gasped, but Lisa quickly stated, "No, that doesn't mean it can just detach from your body and move around like it was a sentient organism! All it means is that you can stroke it, and use it to ejaculate."

"What's ejaculation?" Lana inquired.

Lisa groaned in annoyance.

 _One very long explanation later..._

"And _that's_ all you need to know about this little experiment we're about to do," Lisa finished, taking a long, deep breath as Lana looked absolutely mesmerized. "Now, could you please stop your game of 20 billion questions and get inside the machine?"

Lana ran to the machine in excitement, and she shouted "Boyhood, here I come!" as the doors closed. Then, Lisa activated it. It only took about ten seconds before the doors opened again, with Lana looking still the same as before; at least judging from the way she came out of the smoke.

"Huh, that's weird, I don't feel much different," Lana remarked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"That's because the point of the machine is only to change your groin area, not your entire body," Lisa explained as she lead Lana to her bed and helped her sit there. "In order to figure out whether the machine worked or not, we have to take a look at your crotch. Take off your overalls and-"

Suddenly, Lana said, "Wait, before we do, I think I need to change my underwear-"

"Why? What's the problem?"

The tomboy blushed and twiddled her fingers. "I'm... Kinda... Wearing panties."

Utterly baffled at her older sister's reasonings, Lisa ripped off Lana's overalls, and to their shock, Lana now had the whole male package (penis and testicles alike) with her new, growing length sticking out of the panties, and the balls being pretty visible, even with the underwear on.

"So, this is what a penis is like?" Lana asked as she grabbed and fondled her newly-made male appendage. "Touching it like this... It feels good, but the ball things dangling down there kinda hurt a bit."

"That's because you're wearing form-fitting panties," Lisa explained as she took off Lana's panties. "For girls, this isn't so much of a problem since our genitals are very much inside our bodies. For guys, however, since their genitals are outside, it can cause some physical discomfort."

"Oh, thanks for taking those off, sis, it feels so much better now," Lana sighed as she blushed a little and continued the fondling. "So, what am I supposed to do after I get this thing erect?"

"Well, I prepared a list of what you need to do in order to successfully complete the experiment," Lisa nonchalantly answered before handing Lana the list, then a small tube. "Grinding and oral should be enough, don't do anything beyond that, though."

"Why not?" Lana asked, now blushing a little as her boyhood turned semi-erect. "And why the tube?"

"I still haven't gathered enough information to know if the penis created by the machine is as fertile as a natural one. That's why I need you to shoot some of your sperm into the test tube so I can analyze it," the prodigy explained, while Lana just continued stroking herself. "I really hope you can still hear me over your breathing, 'cause I need you to promise me to keep this a secret."

"Oh yeah?" Lana inquired as she was close to becoming fully erect. "Why's that?"

"Well, remember when I greatly enlarged Lori and Leni's breasts in an attempt to make them look more enticing?"

"Oh right, Lori and Leni were complaining about back pains for a week after that."

"Well..."

 _Flashback..._

Lynn and Lucy were lifting Lori and Leni's breasts, which were now as big, if not bigger than, their heads, while the young women sat on Lucy's bed. And while Lynn looked like she was doing this "exercising" with excitement, Lucy looked completely horrified.

"Come on, Lucy, work those abs!" Lynn exclaimed as she repeatedly lifted Lori's breasts up and down. "Lift that bosom up and down like they were just weights! Big, soft, meaty weights!"

Lucy, however, just muttered under her breath as she slowly lifted, up and down, Leni's massive bosom.

"I swear... Whatever demon... Has possessed... Our sisters' breasts... I'll exorcise them... Once this is over!"

 _Back in the present..._

"Let's just say, it didn't work as I intended," Lisa groaned in exasperation. "Point is, I need you to keep this a secret."

Lana became fully erect, but just as she answered, it started twitching. "I-I promise you... But not now, 'cause I think I'm gonna-!"

Suddenly, somebody kicked the door open, and this was none other than Lola, who looked incredibly angry.

"Lana, I just called up Lindsey Sweetwater and you're not helping her dig her career's grave!" she yelled. "What are you-"

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Lana shot strings of sperm at her younger twin sister, which landed on her gown dress and face. After the cumshot, Lana finally calmed down and managed to see what had happened, and process it fast enough to join Lisa in her worry.

"Uw, w-we can explain!" Lana and Lisa nervously said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Lola glared at them as she wiped sticky boy cum off her dress with some napkins. "You have three seconds to explain before I'll do to you what I did to Seymour!"

Lana gasped, "So you _did_ do it!"

Lisa coughed to get their attention. "We're performing an experiment, and we could actually use your help."

Lola looked from Lana to Lisa with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what's in it for me?"

Lisa sighed. "What do you want?"

Lola grinned at her twin sister; Lana gulping. "Lana will let me give her a makeover!"

Lana gasped again, "Wha- no-"

Lisa talked over her. "Deal!"

Lola grinned as she finished cleaning her dress and threw away the napkins. "Now, what do I need to do?"

Lana gulped as Lisa pointed at her growing bulge. "You just need to tug on that and we'll see what happens."

"Huh, that sounds _gross_... buuut, easy enough." Lola got onto her knees, her pink gown bunched around her legs. She reached out and gripped Lana's penis in a small hand, giving it a tug and squeeze.

Lana hissed through the gap in her teeth. "Geez, watch what you're doing, Lola!"

Lola felt herself blushing as she looked at Lana's red face, her panting mouth, and her wild, blonde hair.

She looked over at Lisa and gave her a sideways grin and lidded eyes. "Does this thing-" She tugged on Lana again, enjoying the whimper from her sister's throat. "-come with different size settings?"

Lisa huffed. "Pfff, of course. What kind of scientist would I be if I helped make a cock machine and didn't include a size feature." She walked over to the desk and picked up a remote. "Now, right now it's set at our brother unit's average size. Since he's average."

Lola looked at her blankly, holding up the floppy six-inch length. "This is the best Linc can do?"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin. "Well, yeah, and Lana had said she wanted to see what Lincoln experiences, so..."

Lola pushed her sister onto the floor, pointing and growling out a commanding, "Stay."

Lana pouted, whimpering like a puppy.

Lola sauntered over to Lisa and snatched the remote from her hands. "Ah, so there's just this one knob? Ooooh, twelve inches! That's the biggest it can go?"

Lisa looked at her sister's suddenly-crazy eyes and drooling mouth. Then, she looked at Lana's fearful face, the girl holding her crotch with trembling hands. And then, she turned back to Lola and tried imagining twelve whole inches being stuffed inside her body.

"Well, yeah... but Linc's size is perfectly adequate to meet your needs. With your nubile body you might even bulge a little." Lisa adjusted her glasses. "And though it may hurt you a bit, trust me, that pain will soon turn into pleasure."

Lola turned the knob as far as it would go and looked with twinkling eyes as Lana's throbbing penis grew to a whole foot in length. Drool ran down her chin, but she didn't care.

"Chris Savino!" Lola cursed with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

Lisa and Lana took a step back and gasped in absolute shock and disgust. Lola, however, couldn't help but chuckle at how dramatic they were acting.

"Are you gonna blow me with that mouth?!" Lana snapped, giving her twin sister an angry look. "'Cause I'm getting some serious second thoughts right now."

"What? I just said something random," the diva replied, "It's not my fault you're hung like a horse." At Lana and Lisa's unamused stares, she shrugged. "Well, ok, maybe it _is."_

Lisa scoffed, "Yeah, a random swear word at that!"

"Oh... What's the problem?"

"Well, dear sister, there are certain swear words that, whether censored or uncensored, still shouldn't be said at all, as they're just that offensive," Lisa explained, clasping her hands before finishing with, "And you just said one of them."

Lana folded her arms and shook her head. "For shame, Lola, for shame."

Lola tugged on Lana's cock harder, listening to her puppy-like whimpers increase. She was beginning to get warm _down there_.

"So... Did you give up your other bits, or-"

Lana hissed through her teeth when Lola's nails scratched the very tip. "N-n-no, don't worry, they're still there!"

Lola lifted the penis and balls, and saw her vagina was pretty much still intact. Naturally, Lola said, "Huh, that's rather weird."

"Well, it's Lisa's doing, what did you expect?"

"Yeah, you got a point there."

As Lola kept stroking the rock hard length of her twin sister, Lana was beginning to feel strange.

Lisa noticed how Lana was fisting the sheets, how Lana's eyes were turning wild and lusty. "Um, Lola?"

Lola squeezed Lana's balls in her dainty princess hand. "Huh?"

It was too late, Lana suddenly pounced onto her sister. She pushed her into the sheets of Lisa's bed and straddled her hips.

"Also, as an unprecedented side effect... that I totally left unresolved... Lana will become more aggressive and dominant the bigger her penis grows," Lisa said just as Lola was about to be dominated by her twin. "Like, for example, slamming her enlargened boner inside you."

Lola looked from Lisa's grinning face to Lana's lusty smirk. Then, she looked down at where her dress and panties used to cover her crotch... then, to Lana's nails where the shredded fabric hung like wilted leaves.

"L-Lana, w-wait just a second!"

Lana cried out when her boner pressed against Lola's unprepared pussy lips. "I-I can't wait anymore, Lola!"

Lisa sighed, running a hand down her face. She whipped out a bottle of lubrication and squirted it onto the huge twelve inches of flesh, whose twitching intensity caused the scientist's heart to skip a beat.

"There," Lisa said, taking a step back. Then, taking about five more. "Is that better?"

"Oh yeah," Lana sultrily said, the head of her penis starting to release precum. "Much, _much_ better."

Lola could only look with scared, though excited, eyes as Lana pushed a little in. It was surprising how easy it was going in, specially considering the notable size difference of both genitals.

Lola turned toward Lisa. "Hey, put more on there."

Lisa did as instructed, and then got out a pad to take notes. "I never begin an experiment without one of these!"

Lola looked up at her sister. "Lana."

Lana hissed as she felt Lola's lips slip over her engorged head. "Y-yeah?"

Lola threw her arms over Lana's neck and kissed her on the lips. "Make me a woman."

Lisa paused her notes to look at them blankly, "But technically you're only-"

They ignored Lisa's logical ramblings as Lana suddenly thrust all the way inside her sister, forming a very notable bulge right on the diva's stomach. Lola cried out into Lana's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

Lisa smirked at the fourth wall. "This, this right here is why I became a scientist. Observing science in action is an... _exciting_ hobby."

Then the scientist couldn't help but wince, "As long as things are kept moderately in control."

And, of course, what came next was a showcase of _reversed dominance_ for the twins: Lana rather aggressively grabbed Lola's hips and held them hard as she thrusted in and out; the bulge appearing and disappearing as her enlarged male appendage went inside and outside.

As for Lola? She just took it like a champ, drooling a little as she felt the initial pain from having her womb violated by Lana's super length into pure pleasure. _Masochistic_ pleasure, one could say, judging by the way she weakly pleaded: "M-More..."

Lana stopped right as she hit her sister's womb once more, and got an idea. With a smug little smirk, Lana slowly slid out of Lola's pussy as she said, "What did you say?"

"More!" Lola exclaimed in a panic. "Give me _more!_ "

The plumber slid a little bit more out.

"I can't hear you. Come on, tell it to me."

Lana stopped, and threw a dominant, lustful look as she barked, "Tell me you want me to _BEEP_ you!"

"Oh thank goodness! I found the childblock in time!" cried out Lisa as her heart sped up in panic.

" _BEEP_ me! Break me! Brutalize me! _BEEPING BEEP my BEEPING BEEEEEEEP_ " Lola pleaded at the top of her lungs, her eyes turning into spirals of madness and pleasure. " _Use your enormous BEEP to make me your BEEP!_ "

Having heard what she wanted to hear, Lana slammed her whole meat right back up inside her twin sister. "That's the spirit!"

Lisa felt faint. She had _no idea_ that her older sisters had such dirty mouths...

* * *

After a fast and hard round with a horse-sized cock, Lola's brutalized body couldn't handle it anymore. She shrunk Lana back to Linc's average and boring six inches. But as she felt Lana's gentle strokes inside her body, she couldn't complain.

She looked down and saw how the dripping head was bulging out her tummy just a little each time Lana reached the deepest she could go.

Their thrusts were slow and deep, their little moans were filling the room, and Lisa was beginning to feel a little flushed.

"Wow, their procreating is making things a little... _warm."_ She tugged on her green sweater's collar. "I probably should've checked whether the procedure would give either twin the ability to control temperature." She turned to the fourth wall and gave an uncomfortable wink.

Suddenly, someone pounded on Lisa's door and the twins tore apart, with Lana's penis still fairly dissatisfied.

"Quick! Hide in the closet!" Lisa called to them as she went to the door.

As they slipped into the pitch black closet, Lisa opened the door to reveal Lynn and Lucy.

Lisa couldn't help but jokingly guess, "Let me guess, you want to try and get breasts of your own?"

"Huh, that thought hadn't crossed my mind, actually," Lynn remarked, putting her hands on her hips. "But no, I want to enlarge Lori and Leni's breasts to ridiculous proportions again! Lifting their massive bosoms worked wonderfully as a lifting exercise!"

"I really hope this is the only place you'll hear such a ridiculous statement," Lisa told to the fourth wall before turning back to her athletic sister. "I destroyed the Breast Enlarger after the last incident, and I'm not going to build another one just to appease your needs, Lynn."

"Hey, It's not just my needs; It's Lucy's needs, too!" Lynn corrected before bringing the goth into the room. "The exercise did good for her body, too! Come on, Lucy, show her!"

The girl meekly "flexed her muscles," so to speak, but they were either very small or not there at all, since Lisa honestly couldn't tell the difference.

"See? Amazing progress!" Lynn shouted with optimism. "Please, if she starts slacking off, she's gonna lose the muscle mass immediately! There has to be something we can use!"

Lisa hummed to herself, trying to buy the twins a bit more time before they could get out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the closet, Lola and Lana heard closely as they waited for the right moment to escape. More specifically, Lola was listening, while Lana couldn't help but notice her still rock hard boner.

"Hey, Lola?" the older twin asked, causing the diva to flinch. "You kinda left me unsatisfied back there. I got this close to blowing my load inside you, and then we had to come here and hide."

"Can we talk about this some other time, Lana?" Lola sternly told her twin.

"Sure, right," Lana twiddled her fingers. "But, you know, you could grind it... Get me close to my splurting point, perhaps?"

Bemused by the idea, and secretly wanting to see what would happen next, Lola started grinding her buttocks against Lana's artificial dong.

"Did you ever think we'd end up in this situation?" Lola asked, blushing hard as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Me, grinding my olympic booty against your artificial boy thing that Lisa gave you?"

"Hey, we have a crazy family, and Lisa likes to do weird stuff sometimes," Lana answered with a chuckle. "I guess you could say it was only a matter of time before we found ourselves doing... _This..."_

"I guess so..."

The grinding continued, and Lana couldn't help but grab Lola's buttcheeks once she started to feel the incoming adrenaline rush, giving a little spook to her sister.

Lola put her hands on the doorframe. "L-Lana."

Lana grunted as her swollen head accidentally slipped back inside Lola's pussy. "Y-yeah?"

Lola pushed her hips hard against her twin at the same time Lana pushed hard into her. "We've got... g-gotta be quiet..."

Lana was losing her cool, literally, as her blood began boiling. "I-I don't think I can..."

Lola's whimpers were increasing as she felt Lana begin to swell inside her body. "P-please, you have to try. W-we'll get in trouble-"

Lana suddenly pulled Lola tight against her groin, driving her penis as deep as it could go. She cried out, " _Lola!_ "

Lola felt Lana's penis begin to squirt inside her body and she felt her own orgasm seize her in spasms. " _L-Lana!_ "

* * *

Lynn looked around the room. "Uh, what was that?"

Lisa tugged on her sweater as she began sweating. Her eyes turned to the closet and she glared. _Those, fools!_ "Uh, n-nothing."

Lynn got into Lisa's face.

Lisa's eye twitched as she felt her body quiver with nerves.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

They heard a faint moan that sounded like Lana's name.

Lucy gasped. "You have a ghost in your room!"

Lisa grinned unconvincingly. "Y-yeah!" Her eyes darted down and to the left for a split second. "T-that's it! A ghost in my room!"

Lynn huffed. "I still think you're lying."

Lucy tugged on Lynn's sleeve. "Come on. You made me help you weight lift earlier. Now you can help me ghost hunt! We can even ask Lincoln for some of his equipment!"

"But-"

"We can discuss the exercises later; for now, it's ghost hunting time!"

Lynn let Lucy drag her out, but her eyes never left Lisa's sweating face. She pointed her fingers at her own eyes and then pointed them at Lisa's. "This isn't over, Lise. I'll be back."

When they left, Lisa let out a sigh of relief. Then, she turned toward the closet door. "I'm gonna kill those two."

* * *

"Please, promise me that once this is over, we won't mention any of this stuff ever happened," Lola requested, trying to get up.

"Of course I'm not telling anybody about this!" Lana reassured with a smile. "You know what Lisa said; what happens in the testing room, stays in the testing room."

Lola hummed. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It's a variation on a popular saying," Lana answered, catching Lola off-guard since she didn't expect an answer right away. "It's what people tend to say to reassure themselves that whatever they do in one place will stay there. You know, like Las Vegas, a hotel-"

"The internet?"

Literally seconds after Lola said that, the twins burst up laughing out loud, and the laughter continued for a good while until Lana said, "Oh man, you pulled a really good one there, Lola!"

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment," the diva replied, swaying her hair to the left as she added. "You know, maybe I could even teach Luan a thing or two."

Once she heard the name of the comedic Loud, Lana's laughter stopped and she started to sulk as she wondered out loud, "Now that you mention it, how would Luan react if she saw us doing this stuff? In fact, how would the rest of our family react to seeing us-"

Suddenly, however, she was taken out of her funk by Lola, who crawled to her (since she was still tired from the earlier fun they had) and put a hand on her shoulder and stated, "Don't think about them. This is _our_ time, for us and us alone."

Lisa opened the closet door to see boy- and girl-cum puddled between the twins on the carpet. She shook her head as the twins grinned sheepishly in embarrassment. "What am I going to do with you two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the final chapter to this story. It was written by Exotos and edited by me. Thanks for following, and hope you enjoy!

And when you're done here, why don't you head over to Exotos135's and check out his stuff!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

The next day, in the twins' bedroom, Lola was taking her beauty sleep when she was suddenly awoken by Lana, whose shadow loomed over her.

"Lana, can you tell me why you decided to wake me up right at this hour?" Lola complained, throwing an angry glare at her sister. "I need my beauty sleep, specially after growing exhausted from our little experience yesterday."

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to tell you about," Lana replied. "Lisa wants us to go to her and Lily's bedroom in order to get the results of her analysis."

"Ugh, of course she'd disregard the obvious fact that I need to rest," the diva rolled her eyes. "She just had to stand aside and watch us do her dirty work."

"Oh, quit whining and follow me."

The twins got ready and promptly walked to the scientist's bedroom, where they were greeted with an unnaturally jumpy Lisa.

"Lola! Lana! I got terrible news!" she exclaimed in a panic. "Apparently, the sperm of a hermaphrodite is 10 times more fertile than that of a normal human! Instead of one or two or so babies, you can get impregnated with several dozen!"

The twins hugged each other and screamed in unison, "But that can only mean-!"

"Yes! It means you completely fell for my stupid little prank!"

And as the twins realized what this meant, Lisa barely held back her laughter, bursting out laughing as the twins shouted, "Hey!" with annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it," Lisa wiped off her tears and took out a clipboard. "Anyway, the analysis did provide one interesting detail: The hermaphrodite sperm is incredibly infertile. The possibility of impregnation is so low, you would need to shoot a dozen hundred loads of spunk for a small chance to get it done."

"So, going by what you're talking about, Lana and I could've continued our fun time for a long while, and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant or anything?" Lola asked. "Good, next time we do this experiment, remind me of that."

"Oh, we're not going to need to repeat the experiment anytime soon," Lisa rolled her eyes. "I already got a pair of new guinea pigs."

 _Meanwhile, in Lucy and Lynn's bedroom..._

The jock and poet laid naked on Lynn's bed, Lucy now holding the 12 inched penis that turned Lana into a dom; which seemed to have the same effect on Lucy, as she shot a massive load of spunk inside Lynn's womb, filling her up rather quickly.

Unlike Lola, though, Lynn was definitely still in control. "Yeah, just like that! Come on, keep working those hips! I'm not satisfied yet!"

"I swear, Lynn, one day I'm going to make you pay for this!" Lucy thought as she continued to ravage her sister.

 _Back with the twins and Lisa..._

"That probably won't end well, will it?" Lana asked.

"Whether it does or not, the experiment has been a success," Lisa replied, folding her arms behind her back. "Thanks for your assistance."

And then, Lisa showed and handed the twins a pair of lollipops. "Here, have a pair of lollipops. You earned them."

"Hold it," Lana said, stopping Lola right before she took one of the candies. "These lollipops don't have anything in them that would make us your unwilling guinea pigs, do they?"

"Not at all, I'm fairly satisfied with what you did before," Lisa sighed. "These are just normal lollipops that mom bought me. Strawberry lollipops, at that."

"Oh, 'cause you hate strawberry so much, you'd rather not experiment with them, right?" Lola pointed out.

"Of course!" the scientist paced back and forth. "I mean, their taste is pretty good, so I end up feeling bad when I do experiment on them-!"

"Yeah, whatever, see ya, Lisa."

And as the scientist continued her ramblings, the twins walked back to their room, and sat on the diva's bed; all while they ate their lollipops like normal. Or at least, Lana did, as she soon noticed the way that Lola was eating her food was... A bit more _sensual_ than usual.

"Hahaha, what's up with that eating?" Lana chuckled, getting an odd look from Lola. "What, did blowing my wiener yesterday give you any ideas?"

"No, I'm giving you a sneak preview of what's coming eventually," the diva scoffed. "Because next time, I will get it, with 13 inches, and I will dominate you instead!"

Lana giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh Lola, let's be real here. You're such a big dick in general, it would just be redundant."

The twins laughed and continued to eat their lollipops, seemingly a bit more amicable than before.


End file.
